Oc, så som det borde blivit
by cocopop
Summary: Det här är berättelsen om dom 4 vännerna och hur dom växte upp. Flera scener i den här berättelsen är påhittade och utgår från hur jag tycker det borde varit. So Read And Enjoy :D


OC!

Det va så det hela började...

Förbi passerande människor fick ett intryck av den lilla staden som ett fattigt,tråkigt,smutsigt och rent utav hemsk ställa. Dom flesta muttrade för sig själva att du va glada att deras barn slapp växa upp på ett sådant ställe. Och dom hade rätt. Den här staden va ingen direkt familje dröm. Gatorna var täckta av smuts och damm. Husen va mycket små och slitna och få av dom var hela. Dom gånger det regnade fick halvrena kastruller och smutsiga hinkar ställas ut i husen för att det inte skulle svämma över. Men smutsen och fattigdomen var ingenting i jämförelse med våldet. Barnen som lekte ute på gatorna va ständigt i fara.

I den här staden bodde familjen Atwood. Mamman var alkoholist och hade ständigt nya män som gjorde tillvaron värre än den redan var.

Vissa och gick på sprit eller droger. Andra gillade att använde knytnävarna och pistoler. Det va inte heller ovanligt att dom även gillade att smälla till Miss Atwood och hennes barn.

"Mamma mamma, jag och Trey är hungriga. Vad blir det för mat idag?, sa lille Ryan till sin mamma som satt och drack och rökte i en av husets gamla skabbiga fåtöljer.

"Håll käft och gå in på ditt rum! Ingen av er förtjärnar någon mat.

Det ända ni gör är att förstöra. Det är ert fel att Larry slår mig. Det är ni som borde få stryk och inte jag!", skrek Miss Atwood och spottade sin sons fötter. Ryan sprang genast in på sitt rum som han delade med sin bror Trey. Han hade vid det här laget att inget han sa kunde göra saken bättre. Trey brukade ofta säga att deras mamma var en hjärtlös människa. Dessa ord förvirrade honom eftersom han trodde att alla människor, både dumma och elaka hade hjärtan. Hans lärare hade ju sagt att människor inte kunde leva utan hjärta. Kanske var hans mamma ett elakt spöke?

"Låt mig gissa käringen tänker inte låta oss få något att äta idag heller", sa Trey.

Ryan nickade. Trey tog hans hand och så hoppade dom ut på gatan genom deras fönster för att leta i sopptunnorna efter något ät bart.

2 år senare gick Ryan i ettan. Hans mamma hade hela tiden sagt att lodis barn som han inte fick gå i skolan. Men en dag hade det ändå kommit ett brev om att Ryan skulle få börja i skolan.

Ryan var ytterst duktig för sin ålder och blev genast lärarnas favorit. Men av barnen blev han aldrig accepterad. Trots familjens fattigdom hade han fått börja på en fin skola med nya fina böcker och god mat. Trey sa att det va någon social som betalat så han skulle få gå där. Ryan hade ingen aning vem det var man han va den otroligt tacksam. Men en dag var det hälsoundersökning. Detta innebar att alla barn fick gå till en slags skolsyster som undersökte dom så dom inte var sjuka och så. När lille Ryan stod där framför skolsystern i bara kalsonger granskade hon honom noga från topp till tå. Desto mer hon tittade desto mer blåmärken och sår upptäckte hon på den lille spinkiga kroppen.

Trots att hon va säker på att Ryan inte skulle ge det svar hon trodde var det sanna frågade hon.

" Ryan dom märken du har är väldigt oroande.", sa hon med sin lugna röst. " Jag vill att du berättar sanningen nu. Är det någon där hemma som slår dig eller på något sätt gör dig illa?"

Ryan va inte säker på vad han borde svara. Skolsyster va så snäll men om han svarade ja skulle hans mamma bli hysterisk vilket skulle leda till ännu mer märken. Så han skakade bara på huvudet.

" Jag och min storebror Trey brukar bygga lådbilar och åka med där hemma. Ibland händer det att vi åker in i saker och då brukar vi få märken."Skolsystern insåg genast att det ända rätta att göra i det här fallet var att prata med Ryan´s klassföreståndare och rektorn och där efter kalla Miss Atwood till skolan.

Ryan hade varit tvungen att följa med till skolan när hans mamma skulle prata med hans rektor eftersom han var för liten för att vara ensam, Trey va på något läger och Miss Atwood´s nya kille vägrade lämnas ensam med han eller Trey.

När Ryan frågat sin mamma varför hon skulle till skolan så sent hade hon sagt att det var ett vanligt standard samtal som alla mammor va tvungna att gå på. Men Ryan märkte direkt att det va något annat när han såg oron i sin mammas blick. Innan hon gick in kramade hon om honom. Till Ryans förvåning stank hon hon inte utav sprit. När hon gått in hörde han henne "ni har ingen rätt att ta på min son era dumma pedofiler" han undrade vad det där sista betydde.

Summer Roberts var som liten en mycket lyckligt lottad flicka. Redan i första klass var hon mycket omtyckt av både lärare och elever.

Hennes föräldrar va ett otroligt lyckligt par med gott om pengar och ett stort vackert hus. Till skillnad från Ryan växte hon upp i en trygg miljö utan osäkerhet.

Det första skoldiscot skulle hållas och Summer var osäker om det verkligen va någon ide att gå. Men hennes mamma insisterade.

"Men älskling så klart du ska gå! Det kommer bli jätte kul!"

Så nästa dag åkte dom båda i väg för att köpa en fin klänning.

Det dröjde inte länge innan dom båda fallit för en rosa klänning.

"Du ska verkligen vara lycklig", sa Mrs Roberts och log mot sin dotter. " När jag skulle på den första skoldansen fick jag ha på mig min stora systers gamla klänning. Den va illgrön och jag tyckte den va hemskt ful. Men den va ju i alla fall modern då."

På kvällen ställde sig Summer framför spegeln i sitt rum i sin nya klänning. Hon tänkte sig hur hon steg in i skolans gymnastiksal dagen där på. Skulle Luke märka henne? Kanske han till och med skulle bjuda upp henne till en dans? Förhoppningarna blev allt fler.

Skulle han äntligen inse hur mycket hon gillade honom? Och att hon va så mycket bättre än den där Taylor.

Nästa dag när klockan nyligen slagit 17:55 stod hon utanför gymnastiksalen. Väl inne letade hon desperat efter Luke men hittade han inte. Hennes bästis kom springande mot henne.

" Marissa du har inte sett Luke va? "

Marissa skakade på huvudet och drog sedan med Summer till bamba luckan som nu förvandlats till en kiosk.

Den kvällen satt Summer mest på en stol. Till hennes besvikelse var den enda killen som pratade med henne Seth Cohen. En brunhårig kille i den andra etta klassen. Hennes mamma brukade ofta säga att om hon någon gång skulle gifta sig skulle hon gifta sig med Seth Cohen eftersom hans morfar var en stor sponsor till sjukhuset där hennes pappa jobbade. Summer själv gillade inte alls tanken på att gifta sig med honom.

Bara några veckor senare satt Summer och tittade på en spansk serie på tvn. Inte för att hon var direkt va intresserad av vad dom sa och gjorde. Hon förstod inte heller ett dugg vad dom sa. Hennes mamma och pappa var på sjukhuset. Hennes mamma hade blivit mycket sjuk.

Hennes pappa sa hela tiden att det bara va en liten sjukdom och att hon snart skulle bli frisk igen. Men hon hade hört hennes pappa prata med familjen Cooper. Han hade sagt att hon hade en svår grad av cancer och att hon inte hade lång tid kvar. Summer visste inte exakt vad det innebar att ha cancer. Men hennes dagis fröken hade dött i cancer. På kvällen när hon skulle sova kom Marissa och hennes mamma dit. Marissa och Summer låg i Summer´s säng och pratade om vad dom trodde hände efter döden. Trots att dom borde lagt sig för att sova för länge sedan. Men när dom hörde steg i trappan tystnade dom genast. Mrs Cooper kom in satte sig i sängen och började krama Summer väldig väldigt hårt. Trots att hon endast var 7 år förstod hon direkt vad som hänt när hon såg tårarna i hennes ögon.

Efter den kvällen tillbringade Summer mer och mer tid för sig själv. Inte ens Marissa fick någon ordentlig kontakt med henne. Det dröjde nästan ett år innan Summer började prata igen. Trots att hon skickades till olika barn psykologer som hela tiden försökte få henne att tala om alla hennes känslor. Att Mr Roberts började jobba extremt mycket mer efter Summer mamma död gjorde inte det hela särskilt lättare.

Efter att Summer fyllt nio hade hon förträngt sina känslor efter sin mammas död. Hon tillbringade dessutom allt mer tid hemma hos familjen Cooper eftersom hon hatade att komma hem till det stora tomma huset. Hennes pappa jobbade nu över tolv timmar om dagen och gick bara hem för att sova. Ryktena surrade hela tiden om den själviska dr Roberts som inte ägnade någon alls tid med sin dotter. Vilket var sant. Men ett rykte som däri mot inte stämde var att han under flera tillfällen försökt adoptera bort Summer.

Inte förrän i femman hade ryktena äntligen slutat och Summer´s liv hade i princip gått tillbaka till det som nu för tiden var det normala. Hon sov och levde hos familje Cooper. Hon träffade bara sin pappa på lördagarna och då satt dom oftast bara där och lät den pinsamma tystnaden ta över tills Summer återvände till sitt nya hem...

Marissa Cooper levde ett normalt liv i Orange Countrey. Hon hade en jätte söt lilla syster på 3 år och många ensam barn i hennes klass var avundsjuka. Speciellt Summer som alltid velat ha ett syskon. Men efter hennes mammas död kan man nästan säga att Katelin blev som hennes egen syster eftersom som hon bodde hos Marissa på vardagarna.

Förutom detta var Marissa´s liv inte det minsta spännande.

När Marissa fyllde 10 tog hennes äventyrslystnad över totalt. Hon gjorde hela tiden allt för att få spänning. Och utmanade gång på gång ödet genom att hoppa från höga höjder,klättra i omöjliga träd, bada i iskallt vatten, leka brännmagnets krig och massa annat. Hon hamnade ofta på sjukhus vilket gjorde Summer upprörd eftersom att folk som låg i sjukhus sängar påminde henne så mycket om hennes mamma. Marissa´s föräldrar bestämde sig för att åka på skidsemester för att öka spänningen och trodde där med att hon skulle lugna ner sig. Så dom åkte långt, ända till Alperna. Men även detta slutade illa eftersom Marissa vägrade gå i skid skola som alla andra nybörjare och bröt ett ben och en arm. När hon blev liggande ensam i en säng i stugan lärde hon sig en rejäl läxa och lugnade till allas lycka ner sig. I stället fick hon smak för killar. Summer som fortfarande var små kär i Luke,fast hon inte vågat erkänna att det var så var hela tiden rädd att Marissa skulle ta sig an honom.

Marissa var den första i deras klass som hånglade på riktigt, detta fick många fler killar att bli intresserade av henne. Alla tjejer, inklusive Summer var svartsjuka. Marissa förklarade för Summer att man inte behövde vara kär för att hångla. Och Summer ville genast försöka hitta någon som ville hångla med henne. Den ända som visade intresse var såklart Seth.

Men snart började dom elaka ryktena även förfölja Marissa. Tjejer i klassen och faktiskt på hela skolan började säga en massa elaka saker om Marissa. Ord som bitch och slampa vimlade om dom. Och trots att Summer inte hade en aning om vad dessa ord betydde skyddade hon Marissa mot alla elakheter och rykten.

Och även om ryktena snart började avta skulle Marissa vara evigt tacksam för Summer´s beskydd.


End file.
